


Pet

by HeroAssociation



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Mammon being a wonderful tsundere sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroAssociation/pseuds/HeroAssociation
Summary: Inspired by the Spirit Week convo which you call Mammon your pet and he warns he does bite.  You have to show him what happens to brats.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me)/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 335





	Pet

You stared down at your phone, one eyebrow raised at the response you got. Your lips curved in a smile as you watched the rest of the conversation unfold. A wicked idea already forming in your mind of what you were going to do. Show him what happens to a disobedient pet. Heat curled low in your belly as you pictured what his reaction would be. You enjoyed the struggle before he gave in to his baser desires. The sweet surrender was addicting. The second strongest of the brothers and he obeyed _your_ commands. The best high you could ever have, seeing those fierce eyes turn dark from their desire. The first time it had happened, Mammon had been shocked by the depths of where your desires lead you. He’d asked: _you sure you ain’t secretly a demon?_

“So, you bite do you Mammon? Well, so do I.” You flashed a wicked grin catching it in the phone screen’s reflection. You left the group chat and opened up the chat with Mammon. You already saw him typing, much to your amusement. The three little dots flashing as he no doubt wrote a taunt or an insult about calling him your pet. You crossed your legs as you waited patiently. You weren’t disappointed.

 _Pet? Me? I beg to differ_. You smirked at his response and the sticker he sent, the cheerful mascot yelling No just added another layer of amusement for you. You tapped your fingernail against your phone’s screen as you debated what to reply with, smirking as the reply came to you.

 _Oh? You’re not? Then I suppose I’ll see how that collar fits on Levi’s neck._ You sent the emoji of the little devil shrugging and shaking its head. You could almost _hear_ his head explode as the little read checkmark appeared on the screen. Immediately the three dots popped up, it was almost boring how predictable Mammon was. Playing on his greed of keeping you to himself was too easy. You liked the other brothers just fine, but Mammon spoke to that depraved side of you. The one that craved his surrender. You had a passing thought that Levi would look good underneath you, but he’d complain about his precious Ruri-chan. Despite Mammon being the embodiment of greed, you preferred having your partner’s attention all to yourself. _Greedy_. Some could argue that Mammon’s vices had rubbed off on you, but you knew you’d long been like this. 

_You’d better not! I’m going to your room!_ The grin that curved on your lips was almost predatory.   
_Hook, line, and sinker_. So predictable Mammon. Just what you wanted. Now you knew you had a few moments to prepare before he arrived.   
Mammon was the only brother who refused to knock before entering your room, and you took advantage of it this time. He burst in with your name as a curse on his lips. Only to stop dead in his tracks as you lounged on the bed. You wore a set of black lace that barely contained your breasts, pushing the warm flesh together and practically spilling from the cups. Sheer material encased your legs, held up by a flimsy garter belt. One wrong move and those snaps were going to break, and you knew it. Though you knew the true attention grabber was nestled between your tits.

“How the hell did ya get Goldie!?” You picked up his precious credit card from its place on your chest, and held it between your two fingers.

“Oh? You mean this? I simply told Lucifer that I would keep an eye on your spending and it would be best if I held onto Goldie.” You tapped the plastic against your lips and watched as he struggled with the emotions running through him. In all honesty, you’d told Lucifer you would be sure to keep Mammon from spending frivolously through the pact you had with him. He’d been skeptical but the innocent smile you’d thrown his way had swayed him in the end. 

“Good on ya for getting Goldie back for me!” Mammon glanced down as your foot planted on his chest. “Oi, what’s the big idea?” His fingers twitched as if resisting the urge to touch. So it had begun.

“See, Goldie is in _my_ possession. You’ll have to convince _me_ that you deserve her back. I quite like her actually.” You trailed Goldie across your lips and smirked at the pain in his eyes. He struggled with his pride over his desire to have the credit card back.  
“What’d ya want?” Your grin widened and you tucked Goldie back in your cleavage. His eyes followed the movement and you saw his hands curl up. Ever the one to resist. You wondered if he liked the game as much as you did. 

“The collar.” You held it up with a finger and he let out a swift curse.

“No way! I can’t wear that! What the hell? You bump your head or something?” He snapped at the very idea of wearing it. You let your lower lip stick out just a bit and shrugged a shoulder. You reached for your phone and brought up your chat with Levi. “Oi, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, it’s like I said. If you don’t want to wear it. I’ll see if Levi will. I bet he’d look pretty in it.” You smirked as he snatched your phone away from you. “Mammon…” Your tone held just a hint of an edge to it.

“You ain’t gonna put Levi in that. This is between us.” He retorted and you gave him a bright smile. He blinked in confusion. His cheeks heated from the blush as he crossed his arms.

“So you’ll wear the collar then?” Mammon realized he’d backed himself into a corner and cursed again before he turned his head. 

“Fine. But only in your room! I ain’t wearing that out in the house!” You grinned and beckoned him closer. 

“That’s fine by me.” You smirked as he crouched down in front of you on the bed. His head was level with your chest. “Also, don’t get any ideas about trying to steal Goldie. I mean it Mammon.” Your fingers tugged until the collar rested against his skin nicely. The black leather looked good against his tanned skin. You hooked a finger in it and tugged until his lips brushed yours. You gently tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth, soothing the sting with a quick swipe of your tongue.

“Yer a demon, ya know that?” You smirked as you felt the heat radiate off of him, knew if you reached down you’d find him rock hard. He got off on this as much as you did.

“Pot calling the kettle here don’t you think Mammon?” You brushed your lips over his jaw as he groaned at the touch. You ran your tongue over the skin above the collar. “Since you get off on this too.” He scoffed but sucked in a breath when your fingers brushed over the front of his pants. 

“Tch.” He clicked his tongue as you smirked. Your fingers slid up, taking his shirt with them. He leaned back and let you pull the shirt off. “Oi, what’re you looking at?”

“Hmm? I can’t help it. You just look so pretty in that collar Mammon. My own personal.” You tugged until your lips brushed his collarbone. He yelped when your teeth nipped at the skin. “ _Pet_.” You were surprised by the growl rumbling from his chest but it added fuel to the heat burning in your belly.

“I ain’t no pet.” You smirked and tugged on the tiny metal hoop in the front of the collar. “Oi.”

“Shut up Mammon.” His reply was drowned out as your lips covered his in a rough kiss. Teeth and tongue, it had his fingers curling on the sheets beside you. “Now there’s a look.” Your thumb brushed over his bottom lip, smirking at the glazed look in his eyes with that gorgeous flush in his cheeks. “I could get used to seeing.” You knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with just a kiss; he was greed personified. Kisses never seemed to satisfy that need to possess everything inside of him. You were more than willing to comply with that.

“Why don’t you be a good boy and put that mouth to good use? I might let you have Goldie back if you do a good job.” You smirked as his eyes cleared enough to glare down at you. “You know you’re always free to leave Mammon. And what your word is.” You had been insistent on establishing boundaries early on when you two had first become intimate. He’d been surprised but had gotten on board quickly. 

You couldn’t help the thrill that went through you as you saw the demon lord kneeling between your legs, your collar around his neck. And on there willingly. It boggled your mind that he went along with your games, but to each their own. You’d never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Your body shuddered when his warm hands ran along the outside of your thighs. His lips brushed the inside of them, his soft hair tickling your sensitive flesh. He could tease and tantalize himself, but you enjoyed this aspect of it as well.

“Then I’d best not disappoint ya.” His tongue pressed flat against your cloth covered clit, making your thighs tighten around his head. He groaned as he felt how wet you were through the panties. Hell, just talking got you this wet. Always had when it came to Mammon. He slid a hand around your legs, tugging the material of your panties aside to get a good view. He groaned when your fingers threaded through his hair, tugging just enough to give him the pain he craved.

“You gonna stare at my pussy all day Mammon? Or are you going to do something about it?” His eyes met yours as his lips rested against your clit, the erotic sight almost undoing you with the intensity. 

“Bossy aren’t ya?” He sucked gently at your clit, using his thumb to press inside of your slick heat.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Your words grew heavier as he focused on your clit. The tension coiled tight inside of your belly, his tongue and fingers bringing you closer and closer to that release. He lifted his head as you neared the edge and the threat in your eyes was almost enough to make him cum in his pants. He turned his head to place a kiss to the inside of your thigh while his thumb stroked your cunt. 

“Hmm. You wanna treat me like a lapdog? Like I’m there to satisfy your desires without a complaint?” You didn’t like where this was going. His teeth closed over your skin, teeth biting hard enough to bruise. Your thighs tightened around his head as the pleasure spiraled inside of you. “I did say I bite.”

“Kinky.” He snorted at your breathy retort. His free hand soothed the sting of his teeth before he placed a chaste kiss on the spot.

“Now I’ll know yer mine.” You groaned as he turned his attention back to your clit. The pleasure that had slacked off due to him ignoring your clit came crashing back. Even more intense than before. Perhaps you’d let him edge you a couple of times next time if this was the reward. Not too often, didn’t need him to get too full of himself. 

Your head fell back as your release neared. Your skin was flushed from the white-hot pleasure boiling inside you. You were so close, you could feel it in your cunt. “Mammon. I’m close. Be a good pet and get me off will you?” He snorted against your slick folds, but his lips closed over your clit and sucked hard. It was enough to send you hurtling over that edge, with a loud groan of his name escaping you. 

Mammon lifted his head when the last tremor left your body, chin glistening with your slick. He wiped it with the back of his hand before he crawled up your body, leaving nibbling kisses behind. When he got to your bra, he pushed the cups out of the way. You groaned as his lips sucked on the underside of it, leaving behind a lovely purple mark. You could feel him smile against your breast as he inspected his handiwork. “Mammon! Quit staring at my tits and come here.”

“Yes, yes madame boss.” He smirked as he loomed over you on the bed. He was so tall and well built, it was hard to remember when the uniforms hid it all from view. You hooked a finger in the collar again and tugged him down for a sloppy kiss. You tasted yourself on his tongue but it only rekindled the fire in your belly. 

“You did so good Mammon. What would you like next?” You smirked as the wheels spun in his mind. A reward was very rare for him. You watched as his throat bobbed when he swallowed nervously, but he gathered up his courage and nodded. 

“I want you to ride me.” You smirked and nodded. That you could handle.

“Lie down on the bed then.” You squirmed out from underneath him before he flipped over onto his back. He quickly shed his pants and boxer briefs. You undid your bra and slipped your panties down your legs. Goldie was nestled in the black material. When you reached for the stockings you were shocked to see Mammon’s hand wrapped around your wrist.

“Don’t. I, ah, I like them.” Mammon grumbled before he hastily tried to explain himself. You pressed a finger to his lips and shook your head. Better to stop while ahead. 

He shifted under you when you threw your leg over him, sitting your naked cunt next to his weeping cock. You felt it twitch against you as precum pooled on his abdomen. He had such a pretty cock for a demon. His wasn’t as long but it made up for it in girth and a slight curve that never failed to hit that sensitive spot inside of you. You grinned down at him and gently raked your nails down his chest. The tiny red welts had heat pooling between your legs. He was too damn pretty like that. Flat on his back, one arm slung over his mouth as he averted his gaze. The blush rode high on his cheeks as you smirked.

“Can you use your big boy words Mammon?” You saw him struggling to get the words out. For all the cursing and snotty attitude that spilled from his lips like a waterfall, he was surprisingly quiet in the bedroom. “I might just get off on your thigh otherwise.” His hand snapped out and grabbed your hip in a bruising grip.

“I already said I wanted ya to ride me. What else d’you want?” He kept his face averted but you weren’t going to be deterred.

“You never specified what you wanted me to ride. Your thigh?” He sucked in a breath when you grinded your hips against his thigh, groaning as he felt just how wet you were. “Or perhaps you’d like me to ride that gorgeous face of yours?” Your fingers knocked his hand away and grasped his chin in your fingers, tugging until he faced you.

“My. My cock.” Mammon’s face went beet red but you simply smiled. 

“Was that so bad?” You groaned as you positioned his length against your cunt. You sank down slowly, hissing at the stretch from his cock. You paused for only a second before you began to roll your hips against his, drinking in every sigh, moan, and curse from the avatar of greed. His head was thrown back, baring his throat and the collar you bought. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his throat, teeth tugging at the leather. 

You felt the heat build in your belly again as you slammed your hips against his. Mammon was babbling as you watched him. “Gonna cum.” You groaned as the orgasm washed through you. Mammon cursed and grabbed onto your hips as he thrust up, bringing your hips flush with his. Your name was a harsh epithet as his cock pulse inside of you.

You slumped forward and wrapped your arms around Mammon’s neck while you nuzzled against his chest. One of his hands ran over your hair, taking a moment to regain his breath. You kissed his jaw before tugging at the collar. It slipped off easily and Mammon rubbed the spot idly. “You’d never do this with Levi right?” You heard the insecurity in his voice and felt a twinge of sympathy. 

“Of course I wouldn’t. Levi is a wonderful friend.” You smiled as he tugged the blanket over the two of you.  
“I thought I was yer friend too?” Mammon laughed as you lightly smacked him on the arm.

“You are my friend. But unlike you, I have no desire to see Levi naked.” You murmured as he shifted until you were lying by his side. 

“So, did I earn Goldie back?”

“ _Mammon_!!!” Lucifer’s bellow shattered the mood that had been surrounding the two of you


End file.
